Interface
With the release of RuneScape 3, players are given the option to customise the layout of their interface. Most windows can be moved, resized, combined, and hidden. In addition to layout, players have the option to change a number of the more technical details such as keybinds and HUDs. Overview Every window on your screen may be moved and resized, and almost all of them can be removed. The windows and bars that cannot be removed provide access to other interfaces or core gameplay mechanics. *'Ribbon' - This bar is the main hub for accessing every other interface. *'Chat' - This includes all chat windows. Although you cannot close any of the chat windows, you may detach them from the main group. *'Action bar' - The action bar controls your player in combat. For this reason, the action bar may only be minimised, not closed. *'Minimap' - Shows the minimap and contains non-customisable sub-buttons (see image right). **The logout button displays a popup to exit to lobby or login upon being clicked. The button does not display if Slims Headers, Hide title bars when locked and Lock interface customisation is checked; clicking the options menu is the secondary way to exit the game. **The compass shows the direction the camera is facing and turns the camera north if a player clicks on it. **The run energy button shows the player's current run energy level and toggles run on and off if a player clicks on it. **The home teleport button opens up the Lodestone Network interface. **The world map button opens the world map in a full screen view. Ribbon The ribbon is the main bar where other interfaces can be opened up by the player. The buttons it contains are listed below: Hero The Hero interface contains various information about your in-game character. Summary First of all there is the Summary tab, which contains general details about your character: *Total level *Combat level *Total experience *Membership status *Cash in your moneypouch *Quests progress *Achievements progress *An overview of your skill levels and experience *A model of your character in its' current state Skills This tab contains the skill advance guide (or level up tables) for all 26 skills. You find information here about what you will unlock at each level for a particular skill. Simply click the skill in the menu on the left side of the interface that you want to know more about, then you will see a list of what you have and have not unlocked yet. Unlocked items and actions are displayed with an icon that represents what is unlocked already. The items you haven't unlocked yet have a lock icon on the left of their row. There is also a distinction between Free-to-play and Pay-to-play items: Pay-to-play unlockables will have an extra icon next to them. Pets This tab contains the Pets that you may have bought from Solomon's General Store or which you have unlocked by different means (Premier club pets, for example). *Click the category of pets in which the pet you want to summon or edit is located, then click the name of the pet in the opened category. *Now you are able to change it's Appearance (Legendary pets) by selecting one of the three sizes: Baby, Adolescent, or Adult from the drop down menu. Note that you can only select appearances you have unlocked by growing the pet while it is following you. *To change the Colour, click one of the colours from the dropdown menu and save it. *If bought from Solomon's General Store, you can feed your pets Treats to have them advance in size quicker. *The last option you have is to Rename the pet; Click a name from the dropdown menu and save it. When you are done changing the pets to your liking, you can click the Call pet button to have it follow you around. Achievements This tab contains all information about Achievements. You can select an Area from the dropdown menu in the top left corner to begin with. You will then see a progress bar on the top that displays the amount of tasks completed in this area, as well as the total amount of tasks completed. Below you will see a list of all tasks you have and haven't completed yet. (Completed tasks marked by a icon) To learn more about a task, click the icon and you will open a sub-interface: *'Description', this contains a general description of what the task is. *'Rewards', this contains information about the rewards for completing all tasks in a particular difficulty in an area. *'Hints', this contains hints for the task. *'Requirements', this contains any requirements to do the task. Crossed out entries mean you have meet this requirement. If you do not meet the requirements, they are displayed in red. You can change some settings as to what will be displayed in this achievements tab, or when completing achievements. To do so, click the Options button in the top right corner, and mark what you want enabled. *'Check to hide already-completed Tasks', when ticked, the list of achievements in an area only displays the ones you haven't completed yet. *'Check to hide tasks which are not part of a set', some tasks do not belong to a particular set of tasks (by difficulty) and can be hidden separately. Note that these tasks aren't required to get the full rewards from a task area. *'Check to hide "Task complete" popups.', when ticked, you will not be shown a popup upon completion of a task. *'Check to hide "Task info" window.', when ticked, you will not have an interface present that shows information about your task, during the task. Gear The Gear interface contains information about a player's weapons and armour that are equipped, their inventory items, and the various customisation options for your character, including cosmetic overrides, (facial) hair styles, any animations that can be changed and titles to display with your character name. Loadout *'Backpack' (or Inventory), shows the items you are carrying, and some details about them when hovered over them. *'Combat values', displays the health points and prayer points you currently have, your defensive rating, prayer value and health points bonus. You will also be able to view the total offensive stats of your main-hand and off-hand items as well as the Hit bonus & chances against creatures of a certain level and combat style. *'Worn equipment', shows an overview of your character, along with the items you've currently equipped. You can also access the Toolbelt and Items kept on Death interfaces from the icons on the bottom. Wardrobe This tab contains all your cosmetic overrides, and overrides that you haven't unlocked yet. Most of these outfits can be bought in Solomons General Store. Some are unlocked by various content in-game (some of which are discontinued). You can recolour most overrides by clicking the recolour button when an override is selected. The following categories can be found in the menu on the left: *'Reset Outfit', this category is used to disable any overrides you are currently displaying. Just click the item you don't want to display anymore and save the changes. *'Full Outfits', allows you to enable a complete outfit at once. *'Dragon Keepsake Box', this section contains any items you have stored with a Dragon keepsake key, to be used as an override. *'Other sections', these sections are used to change the appearance of an item in just one slot. On the right of this tab you can see an overview of how your character looks. Using your mouse you can rotate it around by clicking and dragging. You can zoom in/out by using your mouse wheel. Titles This tab contains all titles that you can display with your name. Locked titles are greyed out, and can only be previewed. Any titles you have unlocked can be enabled to be displayed with your character name. Animations This tab contains any customised animations for various action performed in-game. You can for example change the Home Teleport animation, or change the animation for Woodcutting, Mining, or Fishing. It is also possible to change some other animation, like the Death animation of your opponent in PvP situations, or the High Alchemy spell. Appearance In this interface you may change your character's hair style, beard style and haircolour. Just select any of the hair/beard styles you want and confirm. Recolouring can be done by clicking any of the colours in the middle section, then accepting. Some hairstyles may have 2 colours. To change the second colour, first click the right mask icon above the column of colours, then click the preferred colour. Presets Following the Quick Presets and Drag & Drop update, the player is able to create and name presets. These are combinations of equipped items or items in the inventory, which are able to be quickly accessed by selecting that preset at a bank. Two presets can set as quick presets (labelled 1 and 2) which enables the player to equip these presets quickly from same icons in the bank interface. To equip the remaining presets, the player must go into the Gear tab using the "Open Preset Setup Menu" button in the same toolbar. Initially, 5 preset slots are available to the player, with 5 more available for rent or purchase with loyalty points, bonds or Runecoins: Wardrobe.png|The Wardrobe tab Titles.png|The Titles tab Animations.png|The Animations tab Appearance.png|The Appearance tab Adventures Adventures provides access to information about Quests, Daily Challenges, and Minigames. Featured Featured content includes your latest Daily Challenge and the newest released game content. Each of the four featured pieces of content links to more information about the subject. Quests The Quests tab contains your log for every quest in the game. They are colour-coded as not started (red), in progress (yellow), and complete (green). Clicking a quests's name opens up the quest's individual journal. Challenges Challenges are brief tasks related to one of RuneScape's skills. Challenges are geared towards your level, so if you have a higher level in a skill, the recommended and daily challenges will be of a similar level. Minigames The Minigames tab contains information about each of RuneScape's minigames and D&Ds. It also has a teleport option that takes you to the nearest lodestone for an activity. Path The Paths tab contains beginner tasks that new accounts can do for rewards. Beasts The Beasts tab contains an overview off all non-quest repeatable bosses in-game, how many you've killed and how fast you killed them. It also contains an overview of how many times you killed the most popular slayer creatures. Adventures (Featured).png|The Featured tab Adventures (Quests).png|The Quest tab Adventures (Minigames).png|The Minigames tab Adventures (Path).png|The Path tab Adventures (Beasts).png|The Beasts tab Powers The Powers tab contains access to abilities of each skill and the prayer selection screen. From here, abilities and prayers can be dragged to the action bar for quick usage or dragged to the center for a full breakdown of the ability. From this window, you can also select where to focus your combat experience. Community The community interface is geared towards interaction with the rest of RuneScape's players, including conversation. Community (Vote Now!).png Community (Hiscores).png Community (Chat Settings).png Community (Grouping System).png Community (Twitch).png HiScores The HiScores tab displays your rankings in comparison to the rest of the game's members. There are 3 categories: *Seasonal HiScores - Miscellaneous challenges regarding gameplay *Skills - Rankings by level and total experience for every skill and total level *Minigames - Rankings for participation and ranks in various minigames. Activity Stream The Activity Stream is a currently unreleased feature. It used to display a fake preview of what was to be expected in it. The feature was shown to include various gameplay updates for friends and clans at various times. Extras Extras provides access to information regarding out-of-game details. From here, information about membership subscriptions, bonds may be obtained; and the window provides access to Solomon's General Store and Treasure Hunter. Each of these separate tabs include links to the official RuneScape website for additional information or in-game purchases (for the case of Solomon's General Store and Treasure Hunter). Help The Help window contains a brief walkthrough that explains RuneScape 3's mechanics, including editing mode. Options The options menu is the main hub for non-layout interface customisation. From here, you may access the Gameplay, Interface, Controls, Graphics, and Audio settings tabs; the editor mode; and the quick save/load layouts. You can also use this menu to log out or return to the lobby. Quick load and save The quick load option allows you to instantly change your interface layout to one of 7 options – 5 default options and 2 custom. There are 2 slots reserved for custom layouts. These are helpful for saving a specific layout that you prefer. A situation in which you use this might be for a minigame; you prefer a certain layout for general gameplay, but find it's not suitable for a particular activity. With quick layout, you can have your general gameplay layout saved and then readjust it without having to worry about losing it. Once you are finished with the activity, you can reload your preferred layout. As RuneScape sometimes loses your layout information, quick load can save you the hassle of readjusting your interface. RS3 Default.png|The RS3 Default layout Classic layout.png|The Classic layout Retro layout.png|The Retro layout Social layout.png|The Social layout RS3 Old School Layout.png|The Old School layout Gameplay The gameplay tab covers customisation options for general gameplay as well as adventure log coverage. This tab also contains house options and access to the notes window. General Gameplay General Gameplay contains customisation for general input and interfaces. *'One-button gameplay' refers to mouse input. When it is checked, all mouse clicks will be treated as a right-click on a standard two-button mouse. When unchecked, the game distinguishes between left- and right-clicks. *'Accept aid' allows you to use the Assist System with other players. It also allows you to accept items in some minigames and activities, such as Stealing Creation, and be affected by group target spells, like Cure Group. When toggled off, other players cannot request assistance from you nor can they give you items by using them on you in minigames. Having it off will also hide the option for you to request assistance from other players on the right click menu. *'Hide familiar options' toggles whether you see the window that gives information about your summoned familiar or pet. *'Guidance system hints' are in-game information popups geared towards new players that give basic information about what to do or what can be done. *'Toggle Quick-Chat' decides whether or not you want access to the Quick Chat system. Adventurer's Log Every option under Adventurer's Log chooses what will be displayed for the "Recent Activity" section of your adventurer's log. Note that activity is logged as it happens and will stay in the feed afterward; e.g., killing a boss in Dungeoneering while the option to display that is on will put the kill on your feed, but unchecking the box will not remove it. House settings The House Settings are only applicable to members. *'Number of rooms' tells you how many rooms you have built in your player-owned house. *'Building mode' can only be toggled when inside your POH. *The Teleport to: option decides whether casting Teleport to House places you inside your house, or outside the house portal where your house is located. *The Doors option decides whether or not the doors in your POH will be open or closed by default when entering your house. *'Expel Guests' kicks every other player out of your house. This option can only be used inside your own POH. *'Leave House' places you outside the house portal to the POH you are in. This option can only be used inside a POH. Notes Notes is a window that can be moved from outside the Gameplay window. It contains space to write short messages or reminders. Up to 30 notes can be added, each having a maximum length of 50 characters. Notes can have their colour changed and their content edited after they are created. Notes can also be deleted. A number of words and phrases are automatically converted to other words or phrases, all of them being either real-world allusions or inside jokes at Jagex. Interface The Interface tab contains options for customising what interfaces and HUDs appear, and how they appear. Interface Customisation *'Slim headers' can be used to toggle the size of the tops of tabs. *'Hide title bars when locked' completely hides headers on the tops of tabs when customisation is locked. This option also overrides slim headers when customisation is locked. *'Click-through Chatboxes' toggles whether you can click through the chat part of the chatbox interfaces and tabs or not. *'Lock Interface Customisation' toggles whether you can move, resize, and close interfaces. It is the same as clicking the lock on the ribbon. *'Transparency' defines how opaque interface backgrounds are. Having the slider all the way to the left will make backgrounds completely solid and the having it to the right will make it completely transparent. Interface options *'Always show target information' makes the combat information always appear above the monster you are in combat with. When this option is off, the information can still be accessed by hovering over the monster. **The white text on the left side is your target's name. **To the right of the name, is an icon that denotes the target's weakness. If you do not recognise the symbol, hovering over it with your mouse will give the weakness in words. **The boxed number on the top-right is the target's combat level. This number is colour coded by comparing it to your own combat level. Varying shades of green and yellow-green indicate the target's level is lower than yours. The greener the number, the greater the difference. Yellow indicates the target is exactly your level. Varying shades of orange and red indicate the target's level is higher than yours. The redder the number, the greater the difference. **The green bar with a yellow number is the target's life points. As their life points go down, the size of the green bar shrinks, and a red bar that starts on the right side grows. **Any combat ailments or effects such as stuns or stat modifications are listed under the main HUD window in picture form. Like with the target's weakness, you can hover over these symbols to learn what they mean. **By default, the HUD is locked and will appear above your target. It can be unlocked by clicking the padlock in the top-left corner and then freely moved around. Locking the HUD again will not keep it in the position it was moved it; locking will return it to appearing above targets. *'Target reticules' are coloured circles that appear underneath a target. A yellow circle indicates that monster is actively engaging you in combat. A red circle indicates your current target. All attacks and abilities will be used on your target; however, you can switch targets by choosing to attack another target. *'Task complete pop-ups' show up on the screen whenever a task is completed *'Make-X progress window' is a more graphical display of your current Make-X task. *The Task information window is a window that explains your current active task *'Split Private Chat' toggles whether or not private messages and online status changes appears in the chatbox or outside of it. *'XP pop-ups' are numbers that pop-up from your avatar whenever experience is gained. Edit mode Edit mode allows customisation of all of the available windows even when they are unavailable. XP tracker The XP tracker can be toggled to display experience gained for 3 different separate skills, or total. It cannot be toggled during combat, and caps at 214,748,364.7 XP. Controls The controls interface contains customisation options for game input. This settings tab covers keybinds and camera sensitivity and behaviour. Default keybinds There are a large number of actions that can be executed by using one of many keybinds. Many of the actions already have a default keybind, but almost all of them can be changed to a different keybind or removed entirely. For a list of default binds, see Options#Controls. Unchangeable keybinds These keybinds are the same for every player; they cannot be changed. Changeable keybinds These keybinds have a default action. They may be changed or cleared freely. Unassigned actions These are actions which do not have a keybind by default but for which one can be assigned. Changing keybinds All of the actions listed above except for those in the first table may be customised or removed. To change a keybind, you just need to click the large box to the right of the action and you will be prompted to enter a keybind. A keybind must be a single key; there is also an option to include a single modifier key. Nearly every key on a standard keyboard will work; however, there are some limitations. The following keys cannot be used as a keybind and will prompt an invalid key error: , , , , , , , , , , . In addition, the following keys are not even acknowledged by the system and will not even prompt an error: , , , . The following keys can be used in conjunction with another key to form a dual-faceted keybind, but they cannot be used by themselves: , , . When entering and using these modifiers on keybinds, the keys are held simultaneously, not pressed consecutively. A keybind can only be bound to one action. If you are entering a keybind and it already exists, then the old action will have its keybind removed and you will receive an "Action unbound" warning. The old keybind will be replaced with a dialogue box that also says "Action unbound"; this warning does not go away until you leave the controls tab or click the warning. Just as keybinds can be changed, they can be cleared as well. To clear a keybind, hover your mouse to the far right side. A red X will pop up; clicking this will remove the keybind for that action. Graphics There are many graphical features in the game which can be changed through the Graphics interface. This includes whether ground decoration should be toggled on or off, anti-aliasing should be off, on 2x, or on 4x, or if roofs of buildings should always be hidden. The first option, to re-run the auto setup, will change the graphics options to the default settings. The default settings are considered the highest detail, with the exception that it does not include anti-aliasing and bloom (as these aren't always featured on everyone's computer). There are other default graphical options which can be obtained by clicking any of the five options (min, low, mid, high, custom). The custom one, of course, lets you pick whatever options you wish to enable. Finally, there are options to size your screen. The fixed size keeps the game interface at exactly the same size, no matter if you extend the playing window or not. The resizable size lets you make the game window bigger or smaller, which adjusts every other interface to cope well with the resized window. Lastly, the fullscreen size lets you play RuneScape in the biggest size. This option is only enabled to members. Audio The audio interface is where you can manage the volume of music playing, where it is playing out of, and what music track you want to play. If you want to disable all audio while playing, there is an option to globally mute all different types of audio (music tracks, sound effects, ambient sounds, and voice overs). Otherwise, you can enable the audio to be played through one speaker (mono) or multiple (stereo). The volume of each category of audio can be adjusted with the sliders, where the rightmost point is the loudest volume and the leftmost point mutes the respective audio category. Among this, one of almost a thousand music tracks can be selected (assuming they are unlocked) and be played through the Music Player. Songs are unlocked either by default or from accessing new areas throughout RuneScape and can be added to a playlist, where selective music tracks can be played in a random order. Changing your layout There are two states for the interface: locked and unlocked. This is most easily toggled by clicking the small padlock in the top-right corner of the ribbon. Clicking this padlock will play a short animation that shows the interface has been (un)locked. When locked (the padlock is closed), windows cannot be moved or resized and window headers will be greyed out. If the "hide headers" option is selected, headers will be hidden in this state. When unlocked (the padlock is open), windows can be moved and resized freely and window headers will be brown. Moveable tab.png|Window header when unlocked Locked tab.png|Window header when locked Locked and hidden tab.png|Window header when locked with the "hide headers" option Moving windows Every window can be moved around freely. To move a window, left-click and hold on the window's header. You should notice an orange-yellow outline appears around the window. Still holding the mouse button down, you can drag your cursor to move the window. You will notice that the window leaves behind a grey box outline in its original position as well. Note that windows can not be placed exactly where you want them. There is an invisible grid that divides your screen and dictates exactly where windows may go. If you move a window to a spot that does not match on the grid, it will automatically lock itself into the nearest applicable location. Most windows are not allowed to overlap. When you place a window over another that it cannot overlap with, one of two things will happen: either it will reposition the window you just moved into the nearest location where it does not overlap anything, or it will swap the locations of the two windows. When windows will be swapped, you will see a translucent blue box appear in the original location of the window you are moving. This box will appear while you are still dragging the window, and, if you release the button while it is displayed, the windows will be swapped. Resizing windows Just as every window can be moved, most can be resized. The only exceptions to this are the Action Bar and the Ribbon. These two have a set area; they cannot be freely resized, but they can be reformatted into more compact shapes. To resize a window, click on one of the edges or corners. The same orange outline that appears when moving windows will appear. Still holding the button down, you can drag your mouse to resize the window. The nature of the resizing is dependent on where you clicked from. If you clicked on the top or bottom, you can only resize the vertical length of the window; clicking on the left or right sides lets you change the horizontal length; clicking on one the corners allows you to resize both lengths. When finished, you can release your mouse button and the window will fix itself to how you resized. Windows cannot overlap, so if a window is resized to overlap another, it will be reduced to a size that does not overlap. Combining tabs Windows can also be combined with each other, turning them in to tabs. Any tab that has a brown header can be combined with any other window that also has a brown header. Any number of windows may be combined with each other. When the number of tabs is too much to fit within the width of the window, arrows will be added to the row of tabs that allow for scrolling. Tabs can be moved within a window as well. By clicking the tab's header and dragging the mouse cursor, the tab the can be moved to another location in the row. Moving a tab will insert itself between other tabs; i.e., they will not swap positions. When tabs are combined within a window, they can still be removed from the window or closed entirely. The x button in the top-right corner of the window will function as a close button for only the tab being viewed instead of closing the window as it normally does. Separating a tab from its window is the same as moving it within: click on its header and drag the mouse cursor to the desired location. If the window is being moved over an invalid location, it will display a translucent, red screen with an X in the center. If the mouse button is released while the window is still displaying this screen, the window will go back to a tab in its original location. Category:Interface